


'Phage' - 1x05 The Second

by raktajinos



Series: Delta Drabbles - a Rewatch Challenge [5]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, Medical Procedures, Medical Trauma, Vidiians, organ transplant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/pseuds/raktajinos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor reflects on the groundbreaking procedure Neelix underwent....and what the future may hold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Phage' - 1x05 The Second

**Author's Note:**

> I already wrote my 'Phage' drabble, but this one kept kicking around in my brain and I needed to write it down.

If they were back in the Alpha Quadrant, he'd be able to publish the article he just wrote. It had been a remarkable procedure, genius really, and he'd learned an enormous amount from the Vidiian procedure as well. He'd be exploring the data he collected from the transplant for years to come, able to integrate his findings into new procedures. 

But there was a nagging little thought in the back of his brain - or really somewhere in his code - that he was worried about how Kes' lung would thrive in Neelix. He was still learning about Ocampa physiology, but he knew she would only live seven years, ten at the most. Whereas Neelix would live upwards of ninety years. He wondered how long Kes' long would live; would it age with Neelix's body or would it age like an Ocampa organ. 

The thought, the worry, bothered him and he knew he'd have to start working now on an alternate care option for the future.


End file.
